<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yesterday’s Full Moon by vexutopia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198876">Yesterday’s Full Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexutopia/pseuds/vexutopia'>vexutopia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Derek Morgan - Freeform, Hurt Derek Morgan, Hurt Spencer Reid, Jealous Derek Morgan, M/M, SlightAU, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Spencer Reid Whump, criminal minds - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexutopia/pseuds/vexutopia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid have been dating for a little over a year. Things seem to be going fine, until Spencer’s ex-boyfriend turns out to be a detective on a case in New York.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moonlight bled onto the pale green walls of Spencer’s apartment. Eyes were settled on the television as a documentary about aquatic life played. Spencer was laid across the couch, his head in Derek’s lap, hands absentmindedly interlocked. The two of them had been together for quite some time. Not all of the team knew, just Garcia and Rossi. Morgan had told Garcia, but Rossi had walked in one the pair mid-kiss after he was accidentally given the wrong hotel key, one night in Pennsylvania. For now, it was a secret, best kept within those green walls of Spencer’s apartment. There was an earth tone to his space, one Derek would not have suspected or believed if he did not see it for himself. The only Reid-centric thing that really made sense in his apartment was the overt presence of books and often overwhelming smell of coffee. Even with those notes, Morgan loved Reid’s apartment.</p><p>It was homey. It was a place he could use to escape the world with his boyfriend. He could tangle their legs together and whisper to him. They could talk for hours upon hours, fingers stroking skin without a care in the world. Derek had just snaked arms around Reid’s waist and pulled him close when his phone chimed. Shortly after, Reid’s did. The two of them knew it was JJ, reluctantly calling them for a case. It really did seem like crime never slept, even as Christmas neared. Still, Morgan pressed kisses to the nape of Reid’s neck until the agent wiggled away and hurried off to get ready. </p><p>The front of Morgan’s truck was another safe haven. Reid recalled nights they would drive up to the hills and watch the stars and city lights. Morgan would kiss his hand and talk to him in a voice as soothing as caramel, and Reid would hang onto every word. And when it was Reid’s turn to talk, he could go on for hours, but still Morgan would listen. He would keep that lost, dreamy expression, and he’d stare at Reid as if he’d painted every star in the sky. Morgan could get lost thinking about those things, but right now they had a case. JJ had kept her message vague, it read; ‘Case. NY. Airstrip.’. For a while Derek would joke that JJ texted how Hotch talked, but that humorous tidbit fell short when Hotch overhead. </p><p>The jet was already there when Reid and Morgan arrived. They put their carry-ons in the overhead compartments. Reid yawned, and Morgan immediately went to start a pot of coffee. JJ was there, blonde hair barely up. She smelled faintly of baby powder, no surprise there, and a bit of wine.</p><p>”What have we got?” Reid asked.</p><p>JJ laid out the files, “Serial killer in New York. They called us right after the third kill. Same MO, blunt force trauma and the removal of the nose.</p><p>Reid frowned, “Based on the cuts inflicted around the wound, I’d say this was done antemortem.”</p><p>”Ouch,” Derek handed both JJ and Reid coffee as he touched his nose, “So, do the victims have anything in common?”</p><p>They turned to look as Prentiss boarded the plane, with Rossi shortly after. Hotch came out of the cockpit just in time to see all of them there. He had been speaking to the pilot about the storm that was headed towards Virginia. They wouldn’t be in the air long, but still Hotch was worried.</p><p>”All the victims have been brown haired, middle aged women,” JJ handed out the files, “Antemortem nose removal.”</p><p>”So the unsub tortures them,” Reid clarified, “Which means they have to feel like these women have done something wrong? Is that all they have in common?”</p><p>JJ sighed, “They all volunteered at different churches, they were mothers of men in their early twenties.”</p><p>”So that has to mean they’re substitutes for someone else. The unsub is likely a male in his early twenties who may feel his own mother wronged him in some way,” Prentiss offered.</p><p>Hotch sat as the plane began riding down the lane, “We can have Garcia look at the histories of the women, to see if they have any charges against them concerning their children.”</p><p>Reid shifted in his seat, “We can’t rule out the assumption that this unsub may be an older man, possibly older than the women he’s killing. If he feels his own mother wronged him, it could be pent-up anger.”</p><p>They continued their conversation, each of them providing their own notes about the deaths and suspected behavior of the unsub. A few minutes before they landed, Hotchner decided he would use the time to assign jobs.</p><p>”JJ, you come with me to the station so we can introduce ourselves and get set up. Prentiss and Rossi, I want you to talk to the son of the first victim. See if you can get any information about her that may help our case. Morgan and Reid, you two go down to the church of the latest victim and see what you can find.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reid and Morgan get acquainted with some members of the latest victim’s ( Tyra Scout ) congregation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyra Scout’s church was the kind of building you might crane your neck to stare at when driving through an unfamiliar place. The grey bricks of the Catholic church reminded Spencer of the church he and his parents went to before his mother’s gradual decline. The sign out front was old, and Derek commented on the condition quietly to Reid. Derek and Spencer met the pastor, Oscar Louis, who just looked completely torn up about Tyra’s death. </p>
<p>“It’s beautiful, really, how her soul has finally been put at peace,” Pastor Louis touched his chest, “But her poor son.”</p>
<p>”Can you tell us anything about him?” Morgan asked, glancing at Reid for a half second as he looked around Tyra’s office.</p>
<p>Pastor Louis smiled, “Tommy was a good boy in his youth.  He listened to his mother, loved both his parents— until his father died. That just tore him apart. Now he lost his Mom, I can’t imagine how he feels.”</p>
<p>”Do you know of any boys who lost their mother before Tommy?” Morgan questioned, looking at Reid once more.</p>
<p>”There are a few, but aren’t there always? We have a small program for parentless boys and girls that takes place in the sanctuary on Wednesday nights. Kids share their experiences and heal as a whole.”</p>
<p>Morgan’s brows lifted, “Is it possible for you to give me the names of those kids?”</p>
<p>”Sure!” Pastor Louis went to walk away, but Morgan grabbed his arm.</p>
<p>“The adult director too.” Morgan instructed.</p>
<p>Pastor Louis nodded, then walked to his own office to get the list. As soon as he was gone, Morgan walked over to his boyfriend and peered over his shoulder.</p>
<p>”Found anything good?”</p>
<p>”There’s tons of photos in her first drawer of her family before her husband died,” Reid noted, “People tend to put important things in the first drawer for easier access, and I’d say she finds these pretty important. The bottom drawer, that’s where the hidden things are.”</p>
<p>”So what’s hidden?”</p>
<p>Reid snagged the handle with his gloved finger and pulled back. The rattle of bottles surprised them both, and Reid lifted a nearly empty one.</p>
<p>”Vodka.”</p>
<p>”Vodka?” Morgan repeated, “In church?”</p>
<p>”Addiction has no respect for any grounds, Morgan, even holy ones.”</p>
<p>”Who said that?”</p>
<p>Reid laughed, “No one. I did.”</p>
<p>Pastor Louis came back with a printed list, and he frowned at Reid holding the bottle.</p>
<p>”Did you find that here?” He asked.</p>
<p>”Well we didn’t bring it along, sir.” Reid stood, “There’s plenty of bottles down here. Was Tyra an alcoholic?”</p>
<p>The pastor shifted uncomfortably, “She fell on some hard times after her husband died, but that was five years ago. She healed, she shared her testimony. She went to a rehabilitation center and got better.”</p>
<p>”Well clearly she’s relapsed.” Reid’s voice got cold, “This bottle is new and it’s nearly gone. The other’s aren’t open. It’s nearly impossible to have your drug of choice without wanting to make up for lost time. No one saw the shift in her?”</p>
<p>”Sh-She was fairly good at hiding it. We didn’t even notice the first time,” The pastor stammered, “Really, if we had known—“</p>
<p>”It isn’t your fault,” Morgan assured, and he discreetly placed a comforting hand on Reid’s lower back, “If Tyra got by the first time without anyone noticing, then the seconds would be easier.”</p>
<p>Reid and Morgan left the pastor with that, after instructing him to not touch anything. They’d send a team by soon to collect more evidence. Morgan drove, of course, because if it were up to Reid they’d be three hours late every day. Reid followed the traffic rules to quite a frustrating point, which seemed to make the road more dangerous. They arrived at the station just as the others pulled up. JJ and Hotch were already inside, probably done setting up by now. Reid and Morgan walked right to the room.</p>
<p>Once inside, Reid froze. Standing right near the crime board was a familiar head full of blond hair. He was tall, but not too much taller than Reid. He had bulked up quite a bit, though his muscles were there even when Reid knew him. He turned as he felt a pair of eyes on him.</p>
<p>”No way, Spencer?” He approached with a laugh, “Look at you, man!”</p>
<p>”Preston.” Reid shifted back, “How have you been?”</p>
<p>”Great now that you’re here!” Preston announced, alerting Prentiss and Rossi, who had been trailing behind, “Oh, it’s so good to see you. Cupcake, am I right?”</p>
<p>”Reid?” Morgan’s tone was menacing, “Who is this?”</p>
<p>Reid stiffly moved from Preston’s grip, “Derek, this is Preston. He and I dated at the academy.”</p>
<p>”And two years after!” Preston urged, “Oh cupcake, don’t make me sound like a fling.”</p>
<p>”Cupcake?” Morgan repeated, as if Garcia didn’t come up with wilder nicknames.</p>
<p>”Preston, this is Derek.” Reid smiled, “My boyfriend.”</p>
<p>”Woah!” Preston laughed and playfully punched Derek’s arm, “Competition, eh?”</p>
<p>If possible, the room just might have frozen over. Morgan grabbed Reid’s waist and steered him over to the crime board. JJ blinked a few times, surprised, and Hotch stared too.</p>
<p>”Won’t be an issue,” Morgan murmured, “Reid found liquor bottles in Tyra’s drawer at work.”</p>
<p>”No way. The first two victims, Sadie Ruth and Laura Youth all attended AA meetings.” JJ explained, “After the death of their husbands.”</p>
<p>“Well Sadie’s son didn’t tell us much,” Prentiss sighed, “He didn’t fit the profile either. He and his family were away when his mother died. They were vacationing in Maryland, so that rules him out.”</p>
<p>Preston approached, “I’m the lead detective on this case. Assigned this morning, because the old guy ditched the investigation after he found out y’all were coming. He said a few words about snobby FBI agent. You know how much we hate you down in the detective slots. Not you though, cupcake.”</p>
<p>”We’re in a work environment,” Hotch looked the detective in the eye, refusing to admit how he had to crane his neck very slightly, “Let’s act like it.”</p>
<p>Preston pretended to swoon, “You got it, Agent Hotchner. I’ll behave.”</p>
<p>”Christ,” Reid cringed, before he walked over to the other files, “Anyway, so all our victims had histories of drug use. And dead husbands. And were parents to sons. Only children.”</p>
<p>Morgan stepped close to him, “We already have a theory that this is a son getting back at a mother. Reid and I have a list of names from Pastor Louis. The church runs a night group on Wednesday nights for kids without parents.”</p>
<p>”The director is a Doug Melville.” Reid leaned over and dialed Garcia.</p>
<p>Her voice came booming over the phone, “Be still my heart, do my little friends who ran off in the dead of the night need little ol’ me?”</p>
<p>”Hi Garcia, can you look up a name for me?” Reid glanced at the paper even though he didn’t need to, “A Doug Melville. He runs a youth group at Tyra Scout’s church.”</p>
<p>”Hunting through the church roster,” Garcia sang, and the team listened to her keys tapping, “Alright, Doug Melville. Nothing too interesting, dead parents, janitorial job. Oh! He’s the janitor at the same AA clinic all three victims went to.”</p>
<p>”Is he our guy?” Morgan questioned, and Reid shrugged.</p>
<p>”Nope,” Garcia shot him down, “Doug Melville’s in a wheelchair.”</p>
<p>”He wouldn’t be able to subdue the victims,” Reid mumbled. The blows to the head came from above. So unless these women were sitting on the floor, there’s no way that Doug could be the unsub.”</p>
<p>”Garcia,” Morgan eyed Preston as he listened closely, “Are Dougs parents alive?”</p>
<p>”Mhm!” Garcia’s smile was heard through the phone, “Hello, <em>my</em> God of thunder. Doug has both parents. He lost his legs when he was 15, after a motorcycle accident that left him paralyzed from the waist down.”</p>
<p>”So there’s no way,” Prentiss sighed, “Garcia, does anyone else work at the clinic that fits the profile?”</p>
<p>”I have to comb through one hundred and forty five names,” Garcia noted, “You’ll probably have to go and ask around.”</p>
<p>”Oh!” Preston grinned, “Reid and I can go!”</p>
<p>Morgan frowned, “No, no. Reid and <em>I</em> can go.”</p>
<p>“Christ,” Reid sighed, “Hotch, do you want JJ and I to go?”</p>
<p>”Go on,” Hotch urged.</p>
<p>JJ and Reid smiled at one another, then walked out. Morgan frowned, as did Preston.</p>
<p>Prentiss however, had to stifle her laugh. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>JJ asks Reid about Morgan. The two of them meet some people at the clinic. A break in the case.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If not for the slow start of a rainstorm, the entire ride would have been silent. JJ drove there, but they agreed Reid would drive back, because they had to stop for food; so it would take a while anyway. </p><p>“So, you and Morgan?” JJ glanced at him.</p><p>Reid huffed, “Yeah. Ten months now. I guess he outed us, huh?”</p><p>”That Preston guy is interesting. Why’d you date him?”</p><p>“Oh,” Reid cringed, “I was young, what can I say? He was a teacher’s pet in combat, I was a teacher’s pet in the classroom— it was a match made in Heaven.”</p><p>”That makes no sense,” JJ laughed, and Reid did as well.</p><p>”I’m trying to come up with some kind of explanation,” Reid looked at her, “I don’t know JJ, I dated him because I dated him.”</p><p>The two of them laughed again. JJ wasn’t upset that Reid didn’t tell her about Morgan. She held no disdain towards him because she didn’t know about his relationship. After all, dating your fellow peer at the academy or dating a coworker was frowned upon. Finally the AA clinic came into view. It was a plain building, with a lot of windows. It looked a lot like a hospital, although it wasn’t considered that. JJ parked, and the two of them hurried through the parking lot. Reid held the door for JJ, and the two of them  walked inside.</p><p>”Hello,” the receptionist greeted, then looked to Reid, “Oh sir, this is an AA clinic for women.”</p><p>JJ showed her badge, “We’re with the FBI. We’re here about the recent murders of some of your patients.”</p><p>”Oh!” She stood, “I heard about that on the news. Such a shame. What can I do for you?”</p><p>”Can we ask you a few questions?” Reid asked, and she nodded.</p><p>”I’m going to describe someone to you. Can you tell me if what I’m saying fits the description?” JJ asked, and the receptionist nodded, “Alright. He might work as a lower paid job. He’s able-bodied, maybe a janitor, a handyman. He’s standoffish, he won’t look anyone in the eye.”</p><p>”He’s awkward around women,” Reid continued after JJ stopped, “But often overcompensates around men. He may have lost his parents a while ago, his mother first.”</p><p>At that, the receptionist paled. She looked as if she were about to faint.</p><p>”How old is he?”</p><p>”Late forties to early fifties,” Reid calmly replied, “He’s strong, strong enough to continue his job even if he’s had it for a long time.”</p><p>”That sounds like Harold,” She gasped, “He’s our security guard on the lower floor. He’s worked here since it opened almost twenty years ago.”</p><p>Reid and JJ exchanged looked before the blonde leaned close, “Ma’am, we’re going to need everything you have on him.”</p><p>She nodded, then hurriedly walked through a door. She came back with an older woman who wore a pants suit. JJ and Reid assumed she might have been in charge. She handed them a small file folder, and smiled kindly. After exchanging a few words, JJ and Reid were on their way. Reid drove back, and the two agents went to a ramen place, because Rossi and Prentiss texted about how they craved noodles. </p><p>Walking into the station felt like stepping from a humid jungle into an icy tundra. Morgan and Preston were discussing the victims near the crime board. JJ set the food on the table, as did Reid. He handed out everyone’s orders. Morgan approached to take his.</p><p>”JJ knows,” Reid whispered.</p><p>”You told her?” Morgan asked, but he wasn’t mad.</p><p>”No,” Reid’s voice was low, “She pretty much knew when you steered me away from the detective.”</p><p>”Cupcake,” Morgan recalled with a snarl, and he opened the lid on his bowl, “What a joke.”</p><p>Preston came up to them, and he smiled, “Nothin’ for me?”</p><p>Reid frowned, “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you wanted anything.”</p><p>”I don’t, I packed my own lunch.” Preston laughed, “So what did you and Agent Jareau find out?”</p><p>”JJ,” the blonde corrected as she sat down, “There’s a Harold Thomas we were directed to. A security guard who fits the profile. Reid texted Garcia to do a background check on him.”</p><p>Just as Reid was about to speak, there was an especially large crack of thunder. The lights flickered out, and a moment later the generator buzzed and dimmer, yellower lights came on.</p><p>Reid frowned, “Yellow? Alright.”</p><p>The team ate their noodles and continued going over the case. Finally, Hotch stood up straight.</p><p>”We should deliver the profile while we wait for Garcia.”</p><p>JJ nodded, and straightened her shirt, “Detective? Can you gather everyone?”</p><p>When Preston was gone, Prentiss took the chance to turn to Reid.</p><p>”What made you date that guy?” She asked, and Reid blinked.</p><p>”What?” Reid asked, then gasped.</p><p>He had murmured that Preston was his ex-boyfriend as quietly as he could. No wonder the others knew! Did that mean they also knew of him and Morgan? Reid let his head drop into his hands. How embarrassing! He’d blamed Morgan for outing them, but it had been no one but him!</p><p>”You heard?”</p><p>”It was a tad difficult not to listen,” Rossi closed his finished bowl, “That detective did seem happy to see you. We’re profilers, kid, we knew months ago.”</p><p>”No way!” Morgan argued while he fought a smile.</p><p>”Yeah,” Prentiss laughed, “It was obvious. You two always wanted to room together. Not to mention Morgan would never let his little bar dates have him giggling over a text at work.”</p><p>”I do not giggle,” Morgan defended, and Reid stifled a laugh, “Spencer! I don’t!”</p><p>”So, it’s really okay?” Reid asked, looking mainly to Hotch.</p><p>The unit chief quirked his brow, “What ever do you mean? I know absolutely nothing.”</p><p>Reid could not help but smile. The conversation would have continued, if Preston had not come in to alert them that everyone was gathered. After giving the profile, the officers and other investigators dispersed. The team had begun to move back to the provided room, until a brown haired woman approached them.</p><p>”Excuse me?” She tapped Reid, who flinched and turned to look at her, “I think I know who you’re looking for.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Revelations in the case. Drama with Preston.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The investigator who approached was a woman named Martha Willis. She had lived in New York all her life, apparently, and she was officially three years alcohol-free. She knew someone who fit the profile. Someone who was awkward around older women despite often working in close proximity with them. Someone who overcompensated around other men and often came out off as annoying. Someone who knew her well enough to confide in the loss of his father, then his mother, who abused him while under the influence. Travis Mars, a consultant at the clinic, who specialized in the gradual psychological after care of a person healing from addiction, had fit the profile well. </p>
<p>Preston grinned, “Does that mean we pick him up?”</p>
<p>”It means he’s a suspect,” Reid replied, “We can question him, say we need his help with the case. How are we going to go about this?”</p>
<p>”JJ and I can go in,” Prentiss gestured herself and JJ, “Maybe intimidate him. When he appears uncomfortable, Hotch and Morgan can take over. Maybe a, ‘Do you want lunch?’ ruse”</p>
<p>Hotch nodded, “Good idea. Detective, can you pick him up? The clinic hasn’t closed yet, so he’s likely still there.”</p>
<p>”I’ll call Garcia,” Morgan typed in her number into the landline on the table, “See what she can get us on this creep.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Travis was an older man. He was fit, bulky even, but shorter than Reid expected. Thankfully the station had an interrogation room with a two-way mirror, so the team could listen in and watch. Travis sat there easily, leaned back with his ankle crossed on his opposing thigh. He had his hands folded on his lap, and looked calm. When the door came open to reveal JJ and Prentiss, he tensed, and immediately sat in a more docile way.</p>
<p>”Hello, Mr. Mars,” Prentiss greeted, holding out her hand. </p>
<p>When he didn’t shake it, she pulled back and revealed the file tucked under her arm. She and JJ sat, and while Prentiss smiled, JJ kept a cold face.</p>
<p>”Good cop, bad cop?” Preston whispered, leaning towards Reid.</p>
<p>Morgan frowned and stepped between them, “Yeah. We’re hoping he’ll feel uncomfortable by Prentiss’ kindness, but not JJ’s coldness. His ill portrayal of women will make him lean more towards JJ. His sexism makes him expect the worse.”</p>
<p>”Hence JJ’s faux cold nature,” Reid gestured them.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Travis had looked away from Prentiss. His eyes were trained on JJ, who still wore a look that could kill.</p>
<p>”Do you know anyone who fits out profile?” Prentiss asked, leaning forward.</p>
<p>Travis just shook his head.</p>
<p>”What?” JJ leaned forward, “You can’t speak?”</p>
<p>It was so odd to Reid, who would never see JJ as mean or cruel. She was a damn good actress though.</p>
<p>”I can speak,” Travis spoke through clenched teeth, “Is there a guy I can speak to?”</p>
<p>”Why?” JJ urged, and Prentiss pretended to be alarmed.</p>
<p>”Because,” Travis gestured them rudely, “This is a waste of my time. At least bring me pretty women.”</p>
<p>Prentiss cut JJ off just as she opened her mouth, “Mr. Mars, we aren’t here to intimidate you. We aren’t here to make you feel unsafe or upset. We’re simply trying to catch a killer. Won’t you help us?”</p>
<p>Travis went pale. He looked confused, and turned away. JJ stood up, and his eyes almost shifted as he looked to her with a challenging glance. She left the room abruptly, and Reid swore Travis would have jumped up and begged her not to leave had his ego not been so large.</p>
<p>”There we are Travis,” Prentiss spoke softly, “Can I call you Travis?”</p>
<p>A shrug.</p>
<p>”Travis, I’m sure you understand our profile. You’re a very smart man. Do you know anyone who might work for you who may feel a disdain towards women?”</p>
<p>As Prentiss continued to speak to a very uncomfortable Travis, Rossi walked into the room Reid, Morgan and Preston stood in.</p>
<p>”We got a photo of Travis’ mother.” He announced.</p>
<p>Morgan and the others crowded Rossi, who held the picture up for all of them to see. It was a photo of the woman shortly before she died. She had, sure enough, brown hair and brown eyes, just like the victims. She was middled aged, and her hair was styled in a bob just like everyone else.</p>
<p>”How did she die?” Reid asked.</p>
<p>”She went under the knife for reconstructive nose surgery after a break,” Rossi explained, “She died because of the infections. It was a botched job, a fake surgeon selling big surgeries for low prices. The creep was thrown in jail for medical fraud.”</p>
<p>”Where is he now?” Morgan questioned, tense.</p>
<p>”The guy?” Rossi clarified, “Some rehabilitation hospital. He was thrown from a balcony onto the lower level cafeteria, he became paralyzed from the neck down. He’s been there for three months now.”</p>
<p>Hotch walked in then, and Morgan straightened up, “Reid, the hospital is an hour away. Can you go pay a visit to the surgeon? Maybe we can get more information about Travis’ mother.”</p>
<p>”Oh, can I go?” Preston asked.</p>
<p>Again the room went cold. Reid, for a moment, lay a comforting hand on Morgan’s arm. It was discreet, but Preston’s eyes still flickered down to the action.</p>
<p>”This is strictly professional,” Reid said, and Preston nodded, “If you’re inappropriate, I’m turning back and reporting you to <em>your</em> HR office.”</p>
<p>Preston grinned, “Why think so little of me, Spencer?”</p>
<p>”Reid,” Morgan corrected, “His name is Doctor Reid.”</p>
<p>”Doctor Reid then,” Preston threw his arms up in mocking defense, “I’ll behave.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reid and Preston go to meet the doctor. More drama.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain had yet to still, meaning the rubber going over the wet street was somewhat soothing. Preston had turned on some low jazz. Reid tightly gripped the wheel, and his eyes remained forward, even as Preston kept glancing at him.</p><p>”Hey Spencer? Why did you break up with me?” Preston asked</p><p>Reid tensed, “Preston, that was a long time ago.”</p><p>”Some people told me Gideon convinced you. After he saw me with that girl, but Spencer, she meant nothing.”</p><p>”I don’t want to talk about this,” Reid chewed on his bottom lip.</p><p>”I know,” Preston looked at his hands, “I’m sorry I broke your heart, Spencer. I know I was your first boyfriend. And I wasn’t a good experience.”</p><p>”Preston,” Spencer began, pulling onto the exit slowly, “I don’t want to talk about my past. Please. I told you I forgive you months ago, but I’m with Derek now.”</p><p>”I wanted to marry you,” Preston said, and the two of them shared a pained laugh.</p><hr/><p>The clinic that housed the faux doctor was another old building, a lot like Tyra Scout’s church.</p><p>”What’s this guy’s name?” Preston asked as they got out of the car.</p><p>”Thomas Isakov,” Reid sighed heavily, “JJ called ahead. They’re expecting.”</p><p>After presenting ID, Preston and Reid were permitted to go inside. They were led to the open courtyard, and up to Thomas, who sat in a wheelchair with a brace for his neck. He was staring aimlessly at the ground, and Preston sat across from him, on a stone bench.</p><p>”Thomas,” The nurse smiled, “These nice men are here to talk to you about your crimes. Comply.”</p><p>Reid was suspicious about the nurses’ behavior, but he turned to Thomas and folded his hands. Preston glanced down at the computer near his left hand.</p><p>“Do you use that to talk?” Preston asked, and Reid frowned at him.</p><p>”Yes,” the robotic voice spoke in a low tone, “What the Hell do you want?”</p><p>”We have questions about patient of yours.” Reid explained, “An Eliza Mars. You botched her nose surgery, do you remember? She was almost unrecognizable afterwards”</p><p>”What’s in it for me?” The voice drilled through Reid’s head.</p><p>”Depends on what you want,” Preston answered, “Though I suggest you give hs the information we want. Unless you want us to tell the nurse you didn’t comply.”</p><p>After that threat, Thomas sung like a canary. He walked about how Eliza came in for her nose surgery after her husband died. She blamed the inability to remarry on her looks, and Thomas took real pity on her. He botched her nose surgery even though he wanted to do a good job. That angered Reid. If he felt bad, why didn’t he turn her away? What was this creep’s game? Did he want pity? On their way out, Reid stormed ahead of Preston. Just as they got to the parking lot, Preston grabbed Reid’s arm and forced him to look at him.</p><p>”What is wrong with you?”</p><p>”With me?” Reid laughed, “You just threatened that guy, that isn’t how we operate! You can’t do that to get information! Who knows what that nurse does to him?”</p><p>”Spencer,” Preston held his arm tighter, “That creep ruined the lives of his patients. How can you pity for him?”</p><p>”I don’t!” Reid tried to pull away, “But say he tells his nurse we threatened him. Say he files a complaint. Then we’re both in trouble. Now let me go.”</p><p>Preston grabbed his other arm, “You know I love it when you’re angry at me.”</p><p>“You creep!” Reid hollered, “Let me go.”</p><p>Preston grabbed his face, “Why?”</p><p>Angered, Reid lifted his knee as hard as he could. Preston crumpled on the floor, and Reid kicked him twice, before he backed away. Preston rolled over with a pained groan and curled up into himself. The two of them were late arriving, and questions immediately arose when they arrived and Preston had stitches on his temple from smacking his head against the asphalt when he dropped like a sack of potatoes. Reid made a beeline for Morgan, who touched his shoulders.</p><p>”What took you two so long?” Morgan asked, looking Reid over, “What happened?”</p><p>”Eliza visited the surgeon because she wanted to remarry. The victims had boyfriends, right? Maybe Travis didn’t want the kids to feel like the mothers were trying to recreate the family without the biological father,” Reid sniffed, a little stuffy from the rain.</p><p>”Reid?” Hotch spoke up as he approached, “It’s been nearly four hours.”</p><p>Reid hugged himself, “The detective needed stitches. He hit his head.”</p><p>”How?” Rossi asked.</p><p>Reid shifted uncomfortably, “I kicked him. And he fell down.”</p><p>”Why did you kick him?” Hotch questioned, and the team seemed to gather.</p><p>”He grabbed me.” The atmosphere became tense, “I told him to let go, and he didn’t. I kicked him in his privates, and he hit the ground hard. So he needed stitches. Is Travis wearing down?”</p><p>Morgan’s expression darkened, “That guy touched you?”</p><p>”Derek,” Reid placed hands on his chest, “Please, no. I don’t want it to be a big thing, please.”</p><p>”Reid—“ JJ began.</p><p>”No,” Reid shook his head, “If you go to anyone, I’ll say I was lying.”</p><p>”Spencer,” Morgan whispered, shocked at his boyfriend’s words.</p><p>”Please,” Reid begged, “It’s no big deal, really. All he did was grab me. My arms. He didn’t touch me inappropriately.”</p><p>Reluctantly, the team moved on. Travis had yet to break, even though they alternated between JJ and Prentiss and Hotch and Morgan.</p><p>”What about me?” Reid offered, “I have an idea.”</p><p>Hotch quirked a brow, “Are you okay to go in there?”</p><p>Reid removed his jacket and handed it to Morgan. He ruffled his hair, then grabbed one of the nearly finished noodle bowls.</p><p>”I’m fine Hotch, thanks.” Reid straightened up, “I hope this works.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reid tries to get through to Travis. Twists! Turns! Excitement!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Much to the team’s worry, Reid walked into the room looking unkept. He faked an alarmed expression upon seeing the man.</p><p>”Oh! Sorry, I didn’t realize someone was in here,” Reid went to close to door, but Travis straightened up.</p><p>”Hang on.” Reid did. “You can stay.”</p><p>”Really?” Reid walked in and closed the door, “Those agents have me out there runnin’ around, lookin’ for a place to eat my lunch.”</p><p>”Who are you?” Travis asked.</p><p>”Me?” Reid looked surprised, “I’m Spencer. Less than honorable mail guy around here.”</p><p>Travis grinned, “That an interesting job?”</p><p>”You kiddin’?” Reid hugged himself, “You just asked me who I am. I know you’re Travis, I’ve been delivering to your place for years.”</p><p>Travis grinned, “Oh that’s right! Sorry, I didn’t recognize you.”</p><p>Behind the glass, the others smiled.</p><p>”It’s okay, not many people do.” Reid grumbled, “You a criminal or something?”</p><p>”Yeah. They think I’m a murderer. So you better run before I get you,” Travis laughed, “You think you’d win in a fight against me?”</p><p>Reid shrugged, “Probably not.”</p><p>“How tall are you?” Travis asked.</p><p>”Six feet,” Reid frowned.</p><p>Travis’ smiled widened. This was the exact sort of situation a man like him would love. Here before him sat a less physically fit man, with what Travis would describe as a less than honorable job. Travis, who tended to overcompensate around men he deemed worthy solely based on looks and occupation, now had this scrawny “mail man” before him. Of course Reid believed mail carriers should be praised for their services, Travis believed any job that didn’t require similar schooling to his own was for the bottom of the barrel. </p><p>“Why would you ask me that?” Reid asked.</p><p>Travis leaned forward, “Just asking. Do you lift weights, Spencer?”</p><p>”I lift heavy things,” Reid shrugged, “Are you interrogating me?”</p><p>”No!” Travis cackled, “Can I ask you something personal, Spencer?”</p><p>A nod.</p><p>”You ever want revenge?”</p><p>”Revenge?” Reid repeated, “What do you mean?”</p><p>”For the people who ignore you,” Travis scooted forward, “Do you have a step-father, Spencer?”</p><p>”I do,” Reid lied.</p><p>”Don’t you hate him?”</p><p>”I do.” Another lie.</p><p>Travis grinned, “Have you ever considered yourself an apprentice, Spencer? Would you like to learn something?”</p><p>”Something like what?” Reid leaned back, faking a suspicious glare.</p><p>”Something fun,” Travis urged, “Eventful. Something that might get back at your stepdad. Let me ask you something, Spencer.”</p><p>”Anything.” Reid faked a nervous laugh, “I’m afraid to say no.”</p><p>”Have you ever wanted to hurt someone?” Travis hit the table, and Reid jumped, “Ever wanted someone to understand how much they hurt you?”</p><p>”Yes.”</p><p>”Ever wanted someone to feel the same pain you felt, Spencer?”</p><p>Reid looked away.</p><p>”Look at me.”</p><p>Reid did.</p><p>Travis nearly stood, “You’re perfect, Spencer. Would you like to be my apprentice?”</p><p>Reid picked up his “lunch”, “For what?”</p><p>”Well, when I’m out of here, I’m going after someone,” Travis whispered, “Do you know the nose guy? The one slicing off those bitches’ noses?”</p><p>Reid frowned, “Yeah?”</p><p>”That’s me, Reid.”</p><p>Morgan released a breath and charged in. He frowned at Travis, who stood with a viscous look at Reid, who stood as well. Travis did not break eye contact with Reid, who watched his boyfriend cuff the criminal. With Morgan leading Travis to the cells downstairs, Rossi walked up to Reid and touched his shoulder.</p><p>”You alright? You had a long day. Y—“</p><p>”He has an apprentice,” Reid paled, “He knew I was an agent as soon as I walked in. He called me Reid, but I came in and said my name was Spencer. There’s someone else.”</p><p>Rossi cursed, “I’ll have Garcia check any missing person’s lists in the past hour. Any idea what he’d be like?”</p><p>”Docile,” Reid tapped his fingers together, “Travis is the dominant partner. He feels he’s a teacher. But the overcompensating, it had to come from a standpoint of feeling inferior. His submissive counterpart is perfectly capable of taking over his roll. He’s physically fit enough for Travis to trust him to cut off the noses.”</p><p>The team was listening now.</p><p>”But Travis talks down on him. He asked me if I could beat him in a fight. He asked me if I lifted weights, asked me how tall I was.” Reid paled, “Where’s Preston?”</p><p>“What?” JJ watched Reid hurry out into the office space, “Spence?”</p><p>”Where’s Preston? An-And the woman from earlier who led us to Travis, where are they?” Reid urged an officer at his desk.</p><p>The man shakily gestured the door, “They left almost as soon as y’all got back. Preston said his head was hurting so Martha took him back to the hospital.”</p><p>Reid huffed, “Put out an APB on Preston. Now, please.”</p><p>Morgan came from upstairs, and Reid gasped.</p><p>”I think I know where they’re going, but it could be a long shot.” Reid turned to Hotch, “I don’t want to be wrong.”</p><p>Hotch cleared his throat, “You and Morgan go. We’ll be on call.”</p><p>”Go where?” Morgan asked, and Reid grabbed his hand and practically ran outside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did you expect this? i hope i didn’t make it obvious</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catching Preston</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgan held onto the handle above the door as Reid drove, which had once been something he’d never expect himself to do. The sirens of the SUV were on, and Reid was speeding through the suburban streets of the state, having long since left the small county to which they were once stationed. Morgan was confused. He knew Reid did not grow up in New York. To his knowledge, Reid only came here for cases. He hated the bustle of the city, the subway, the people all around him— bumping his shoulders and whatnot. This was a side of Reid he had not seen before. Reid wore a cold, rough expression, almost stern, almost as if Martha was important to him, but that made no sense.</p><p>”Where are we going, Spencer?”</p><p>Reid glanced at the mirror. JJ and Prentiss weren't far behind.</p><p>”Spencer,” Morgan urged.</p><p>”A field.”</p><p>”A field?”</p><p>”Yes. A field.”</p><p>Morgan frowned, “Why would we go there?”</p><p>”It’s a specific field. One Preston went to. A lot. I should’ve saw the signs. His mother, she was a blonde but she would dye her hair brown. She had a hooked nose and got a cosmetic surgery when Preston was young. She died from a sinus infection two years later. And her husband, Preston’s step father, is the one who recommended the surgery. Preston doesn’t have a history of violence, nor does he have a job that is stereotypically looked down on, seeing as how he’s a detective, but I neglected to put how one might feel into my speculation.”</p><p>Reid tripped over his words as he tried to explain. He slammed to a stop by this field, and got from the car. The others followed, guns drawn. Reid walked up to a shed, which looked big enough for someone to throw their tools and such in. Preston sat there, beside Martha. She was bleeding from the side of her head, and Preston sat on the chair with his head in his hands. The others took a step back when he stood, collecting a fistful of Martha’s hair. That cocky, big-headed asshole Derek had met before looked nothing like this frazzled man, who looked small beside this woman who was nearly two times smaller than him. </p><p>Spencer stepped forward. He could see Martha was unharmed, but Preston still held the knife to the bridge of her nose. With a careful flick of the wrist, he could do some damage. When Spencer took another step forward, he felt Derek’s fingers graze his arm. He had tried to pull him back.</p><p>”Preston.”</p><p>”Go away, Spencer,” Preston gripped her hair tighter.</p><p>”Preston, why did you come here?” Spencer shuffled forward, “You wanted me to find you.”</p><p>”No, no,” Preston pulled Martha’s hair, and she shouted.</p><p>”Preston. You scrambled to find a victim after Travis was arrested. Even if it was apart of the plan, you weren’t prepared.” Another step, another pulls another shout, “You we’re scared. And that’s okay. You went here, because you wanted me to find you. You don’t want to hurt anyone.”</p><p>Preston was silent. Spencer knew he wasn’t strong enough to wrestle Preston to the ground, but he could talk him down.</p><p>”You even came at me, but it’s because you were scared. Preston, Travis can’t do anything to you. Not anymore.”</p><p>”You don’t know that,” Preston’s voice cracked, “He always wins. He always does. Please, Spencer, I have to finish.”</p><p>”I can’t let you hurt Martha. She’s done nothing wrong,” Spencer spoke softly, “You’ve known her for years. She’s a nice person, you know that.”</p><p>Preston’s grip weakened. Martha shuffled uncomfortably in the seat. Spencer took off his vest. He set it on the ground despite his team’s hard eyes of discouragement. Spencer was close enough to touch Preston now. So he did.</p><p>When he was distracted, Martha ducked and ran, crumpling when she reached JJ, who helped her. Spencer held the hand Preston had the knife in with a steady grip. When he dropped it, Spencer released a breath he did not know he had been holding. Preston collected him in a hug, and Spencer patted his back, but kept one hand on his chest in case he needed to push him away.</p><p>Hotch and Rossi arrived in time to cuff Preston, who sobbed on his way to the patrol car. Derek was the first to approach Spencer.</p><p>”So, what is this place?”</p><p>Spencer hugged himself. “When I’d come to see him, we went here a lot. We were younger, I was younger. Full of secrets. You guys didn’t even know about my mother yet. I never saw the signs, Derek, if I had, would anyone be in this situation?”</p><p>Derek nudged him, “Hey. You were young. Blindly in love. You had no clue what kind of person Preston actually was. He had us all fooled. And Travis apparently talked circles around him.”</p><p>”Yeah,” Spencer touched the nape of his neck, “I’m just glad we were able to save Martha.”</p><p>”Me too, Spencer.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wanna make more reid/morgan storiessss</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>